


Rest and Recover

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Illness, No real descriptions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Angie tried to get Peggy to rest and recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Recover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> This part of a fic swap. The prompt was 'fever'.

There were only two times in Peggy Carter’s life where an illness or other health problem put her out of commission.

  
Angie said that it was because she was too stubborn.

  
Peggy only laughed.

  
Still, when it came down to it….suffering from a fever proved just enough to challenge her much to the chagrin of both women.

  
“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Angie.”

  
Angie rolled her eyes.

  
“I know but that’s just too darn bad, English. I’m a gonna take care of you so just sit down and I’ll bring you a cup of tea.”

  
Letting out a sigh, Peggy sat back down on the sofa.

  
“You have to be practicing for your newest audition.”

  
Angie smiled innocently as she handed over the cup.

  
“Who said I won’t; especially since I’m going to have a captive audience.”

  
“I will be more than happy to help you, Angie. It will be nice to be productive in some capacity.”

  
Shaking her head, Angie didn’t agree.

  
“Not how it’s gonna work; you’re just goin’ to listen, Peg.”

  
Peggy opened to her mouth to speak but one look from Angie changed her mind.

  
“It will be worth it, don’t worry your cute little head about it.”

  
Leaving the room, Angie went to her room to get her newest audition script.

  
Making herself comfortable, she decided that maybe she should listen to Angie, just this once because she’s never had someone care about her like this.

  
Well, she imagined that Steve may have however, she would never know now.

  
“You okay?”

  
Angie’s voice startled her.

  
“Hmm? Oh yes, Angie. You have your script?”

  
The other woman nodded her head.

  
“The role’s for a woman who is starting over after losing her husband in the war. Nancy said that Judith said that she heard from a source that they’re lookin’ at that Cary Grant to star as the lead.”

  
Her face lit up with excitement at the potential.

  
Peggy laughed lightly at her expression but that caused her to cough.

  
Angie rushed over to her side.

  
“Alright English, let’s get you to your room and in bed.”

  
“Only if you stay with me.”

  
She pretended to be shocked at what Peggy was implying.

  
“Margret Carter, I had no idea you were that kind of woman. Usually, I insist on a couple dates before I give anyone anything.”  
Peggy just stared at her.

  
“Fine, fine. You’re not fun when you’re sick, you know that?”

  
Several minutes later, the women were in Peggy’s bedroom and trying to get comfortable in her bed.

  
“See, this wasn’t too hard, was it?”

  
Peggy shrugged as she was drifting off to sleep.

  
In response, Angie smiled softly and tightened her hold on Peggy.

  
“Good night, English. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

  
Peggy smiled in sleep.

  
\-------

  
“Come on, Peg. You’re in no shape to go anywhere let alone go to work.”

  
Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy’s waist and took most of her weight so that she was half carrying and half dragging the Brit.

  
“Angie….?”

  
Peggy reached out her hand to touch her but only felt air.

  
“You need to get some sleep.”

  
“But if I sleep, you’ll be gone.”

  
Angie smiled.

  
“Oh English, I’ll never be gone as long as you remember me and you’ll always remember me here.”

  
She placed her hand over Peggy’s heart.

  
Curling up in a ball, she kept her eyes on the spot where Angie was standing.

  
“Oh Angie…..”

  
“The only way you’ll feel better is if you get some sleep. You may be stubborn but your body is more stubborn. It will get its way eventually. We’ve been here before.”

  
Peggy shook her head.

  
“Not like this, not this way.”

  
Angie smiled sympathetically at her.

  
As much as she tried to fight it, she knew that Angie was right especially when she let out a loud yawn.

  
“I’ll be right here, Peg. I promise.”

  
Sharing a smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

  
After what only felt like a few moments, Peggy jerked awake and her eyes darted around, looking for Angie.

 

“Are you alright, Miss Carter?”

  
She started to calm down as she laid back against her pillows while meeting Jarvis’ concerned eyes.

  
“Oh yes, Mr. Jarvis. It was just a dream is all.”

  
He walked into the room with a cup of tea for her.

  
“Who was it this time; Captain Rogers or Miss Martinelli?”

  
Taking the cup from him, Peggy chose to take a sip of the tea instead of answering the question.

  
Jarvis looked at her.

  
“Considering it’s the first anniversary of the accident, I will say its Miss Martinelli.”

  
Oh….right. Angie had been killed a year ago in a car accident which still hadn’t been solved. The police had said the other driver fled after hitting Angie but not before leaving a red star behind.

  
Though, a couple people thought they saw a man with long brown hair but later said, it must have been their eyes paying a trick on them.

  
Peggy was furious.

  
“If it is all the same, Mr. Jarvis, I think I would like to get more sleep. Thank you for the tea.”

  
He took the empty cup from her.

  
“Of course, Miss Carter. The only way you’ll feel better is if you get some sleep.”

  
Peggy gasped lightly at his statement.

  
“If there’s anything else you need, you just have to call.”

  
“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.”

  
Once the door closed, she reached over to the drawer that was next to her bed and pulled out a photo of the two women together.

  
Her finger traced Angie’s smiling face.

  
“Oh, my love….it’s been a year and it still hasn’t gotten any easier.”

  
Peggy held the tattered photo carefully in her hand for a few moments then put it on the bedside table.

  
“I will see you again one day, my darling.”


End file.
